


Niall Story (No name)

by Terrianne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrianne/pseuds/Terrianne





	Niall Story (No name)

**Unknown Pov**

I was walking around.. People staring at me.. Just how i like it, i turned the corner on mellway when i seen her, i just stoped dead in my tracks and staired at her, I want her i thought to my self..

**Cheryl Pov**

Me and Gabi walking down Mellway when in the corner of my eye i see a man dressed all in black 'Gab.. Can we go.. like right now!' 'Cher calm down' she just stood and waited for me to explain.. I had to catch my breath as the man walked over to us, i nodded to him and Gabi gasped 'Hello can i help you sir' She turned to him and smiled.. He took off his hood.. and looked at me his eyes were a sparkaling blue, his hair Blonde on top and brown underneath.. 'Im sorry Ladies.. I am Niall.. Niall Horan' I gasped, he flashed his teeth at me showing off his braces.. his accent rang through my ears 'Well look what we have here... Cher an Irish lad' She turned to me and winked... i just couldnt find the strength to speak.. Niall bent down to Gabi and whispered something in her ear, She laughed and smiled, He passed his Phone to her and she tipped something in.. Knowing Gabi it would have been her Number, he then walked away and i looked to Gabi 'So do you mind telling me what happened She smiled 'No can do cher you will have to wait' I sighed and followed her down the street


End file.
